


Just A Medic

by ren (renegadewriter)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Can be seen as preslash, Challenge Response, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Gen, Prompt Fill, bayverse, tf-rare-pairing Fanwork-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a search in an abandoned outpost, the Autobots get separated when the Decepticons bomb the place. Optimus and Ratchet are on their own. Then things go from bad to worse.</p><p>Inspired by the prompt "You're more than just a medic to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Medic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**Fanwork-A-Thon**](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/555225.html) on the LJ community [**TF Rare Pairings**](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Can also be found on my [**LJ**](http://renegadewriter8.livejournal.com/68661.html)
> 
> Prompt: Optimus/Ratchet "You're more than just a medic to me."

They had needed to risk being attacked by infiltrating an abandoned outpost. Intel had gathered that there were many warehouses underground that had energon and medical supplies stashed away. They desperately needed both.

For this mission, the Autobots had separated into three teams so as to cover as much ground as possible. Optimus had insisted he go along, as had Ratchet.

“You bots can’t even tell the difference between a screwdriver and a welder. I’m not about to let you morons handle precious medical tools and supplies without some sort of supervision!”

No one had been able to counter that. Optimus, Ironhide, Jazz, the twins and Ratchet had been on one team, while the rest were led by First Aid, and Mirage. Both bots that Ratchet trusted with the handle and care of whatever medical resources they found.

Unfortunately, Decepticon scouts had also found the much needed resources.

It was Hound, on Mirage’s team, who first spotted and reported the Decepticons. It had been chaos after that. The teams had grabbed anything they could find and fit in their sub-space (Ratchet could curse at them later), and fled back to the safe zone they had first located. But Megatron would not give up this easily. He ordered the seekers to bomb the place before the ground troops moved in. Which is why Optimus and Ratchet found themselves separated from their team.

“Cruse Megatron and those stupid seekers!” Snarled Ratchet, stuffing some energon cubes and two welders he found while on the run into his sub-space. His plaiting was covered in grime and had a few scorch marks from when the explosions had sent flaming projectiles flying too close for comfort.

Optimus wasn’t fairing any better. He had gotten hit by debris and now sported a few dents, but nothing life threatening. Prime looked over the burning ruins of the outpost, spotting the Decepticons moving in at the far side.

“Come Ratchet, we must regroup with the others.” He tried his comm again, but all he got was static.

“Still nothing?” Ratchet asked with a frown.

“No. I’m worried about the others. The explosion hit too close to them.” Optimus said, optics concerned.

Ratchet scoffed. “If you think that tiny explosion was enough to get rid of the twins, who even Demolisher couldn’t kill, Ironhide who’s plaiting is as tough as he is stubborn, and _Jazz_... you’re glitched.”

Prime let out a small laugh, giving him a grateful look.

“Now, stop standing there like an overgrown turbopup and lets-”

Ratchet was cutoff as the air hissed with an incoming projectile, but it was too late to avoid. The explosion hit them head on, the shock waves of the impact sending them flying. Heat assaulted them as their surroundings burst into flames, the outpost collapsing in on itself.

Optimus groaned in pain as he was flung against a wall. His audios rang, and he had to cycle his optics twice to get them to focus. He was met with a sea of fire and metal, and no Ratchet in sight.

“Ratchet!” Optimus called, forcing himself to ignore his aching frame and get up.

“Ratchet, respond!” Prime walked through the debris, flinching from the heat, but kept moving. He tried reaching the medic through their comm links.

::Ratchet, respond. Can you tell me your position? What is your status?:: Like with the others, he only received static. Still...

::If anyone is receiving this I am in pursuit of Ratchet. If there are any injured fall back to the safe zone and get them to Autobot headquarters immediately. If there is anyone else missing try to get to them before the Decepticons invade this space. If I have not returned by the end of the cycle, or if it’s too dangerous to remain in this location, return to base. That is an order.::

Having sent out that message in all the Autobot channels he could find, hoping he was heard, Prime continued to hail Ratchet, never stopping in his search.

“Ratchet!” He yelled over the sound of falling metal and a few small explosions in the distance. He had to hurry. He had seen the Decepticons moving in before that last explosion. They could be just around the corner for all he knew. They could have found Ratchet first. That thought left him cold.

“Ratchet!”

“-imus.”

Prime turned at the sound. He strained his audios all he could, ignoring the slight processor ache as he did so. He stood as still as he could, not daring to make a sound that could mask what he was sure had been Ratchet calling out.

“Optimus!”

_There!_

Optimus ran over a small mound of debris, sliding down to find the missing medic. His spark sank at the sight. Ratchet was on the ground face down. A large beam had fallen on him, pinning him down by one of his legs. The other was under the beam, but it did not appear to be crushed. Not like his right one was. The medic had dents all over his frame, and there was a large pool of energon under his leg.

“Ratchet, thank Primus.” Prime kneeled beside his head, letting his servo touch the medic’s helm. His plaiting was hot to the touch. The heat would not do any good to his inner circuitry. He needed to get Ratchet out of here as soon as possible.

“What’s your status?” He asked. trying to keep his voice steady.

Ratchet coughed and groaned. “Right legs’ pinned bad. I managed to cut the energon flow to my leg, but I still lost a lot. Got some dents, as you’ve probably noticed, but nothing too alarming. Got my processor rattled quite a bit.” He winced. “And I think something is embedded in my side. I can’t turn to look but...”

Immediately, Prime got up and walked to his other side. He forced his servos not to shake as he examined the medic’s side, withdrawing when the medic’s breath hitched.

“Yup, right there. My HUB is going haywire.”

Optimus looked for whatever it was that was hurting the medic. He felt around the area, apologizing when he heard Ratchet whimper.

“Found it!” Prime’s fingers came into contact with a sharp edge in the otherwise soft plating. It wasn’t thick, barely the half of his own digit, but by the resistance he felt as he touched it, it must be long.

“Ow!” Ratchet yelped at the touch.

“Sorry. Should I pull it out?” Optimus asked.

“Usually, no. But we don’t have the luxury of waiting for a proper medic. Do it. Pull it out, slowly ow frag it!” Ratchet’s servos clenched into fists beside his head as the metal was pulled from his body, but he immediately felt better once it was out. He cycled his vents and sent out a quick diagnosis program over his inner workings.

“Argh this is going to be fun.” He groused. Shuffling a bit, he managed to get out one of the welders he had found. “Okay Optimus, time to play medic. I need you to weld the wound shut, I can’t risk cutting the energon flow too close to my spark.”

Optimus had been examining the metal spike. It was indeed long, almost the whole of his servo. He looked up at the medic him in horror at his words. “You want me to weld the wound?”

Ratchet glared. “Did that blast frag your audios? Weld the wound and stop looking like I asked you to kick a turbopuppy. First Aid can look at it later.” He didn’t mentioned _if_ there was a later.

“Right. Of course.” Optimus vented hard and went to work, hiding his grimace behind his battle mask. Thankfully, the wound was small, and he only took a few seconds to weld the wound shut. But a few seconds where Ratchet’s frame was tense with pain. Prime couldn't see this faceplates, but he was sure the medic was gritting his teeth and trying not to make a sound.

“I’m done. Now lets get you out of here.” Putting the welder in his own sub-space, Optimus stepped over the medic to reach his leg. The beam was large, but Optimus was confident that he could lift it.

He bent over and hooked his shoulder under a space in the beam, and pushed.

Ratchet immediately let out a pained groan, but Optimus kept going. However, he had underestimated the weight of the beam and had to let go. Ratchet screamed as the beam fell once again on his wound.

“Damn it!”

“Ratchet, are you alright!?”

The medic’s cooling fans came online. “Primus, give me a moment.”

Shouts and curses suddenly reached their audios.

“We don’t have a moment.” Prime said, trying to find a way to get Ratchet out of this mess. With a sudden stroke of genius, Optimus got down on his knees and started to dig around Ratchet’s leg. The explosions had given way from the metal covering the ground into the soil of the planet. Thankfully, it wasn’t that hard to remove, although it would take time.

Ratchet looked down the length of his body to what Optimus was doing and came to the same conclusion.

“Optimus, that will take forever!” He panted. More shouting could now be heard, prompting Ratchet to look up, seeing shadows moving in the distant.

Decepticons.

It suddenly hit Ratchet. The severity of their situation. A cold calm flooded him. Getting him out would take too much time. The beam was too heavy for Optimus to lift, and even that would have taken precious seconds. Ratchet wasn’t Prowl, but he racked his processor for a way that would take them both to safety.

He found none. Only one thought occupied his processor now.

_Primus don’t you dare let Optimus die here!_

“Optimus.” Ratchet winced at how detached his voice sounded. “Go. Leave me.”

Prime stopped his digging and turned his head to lock gazes with the medic.

“No.”

Ratchet cursed, the calm that had invaded him broken, anger taking its place. “Don’t be stupid Optimus!” He snarled. He took a moment to look ahead, seeing a large group of Decepticons approaching through the flames. “There’s too many of them and they’ll be here any minute. You _have_ to escape!”

“And I said no.” Optimus said firmly, continuing to dig quickly around Ratchet’s leg. “I won’t leave you here Ratchet.”

“For Primus’ sake Prime, go!” Ratchet yelled. He could hear the Decepticons closer now. He turned as much as he could, ignoring the painful pull in his side, and reached to grab Optimus’ arm. “Leave me damn it!” He begged, anger leaving his voice only to be replaced by desperation.

Optimus pried his arm away and continued to dig, ignoring the medic’s words. The metal groaned around Ratchet’s leg as the intense heat from the fire started to deform it. Ratchet winced in pain as it shifted, adding more pressure on the wound.

The medic was about to protest again when movement caught his attention.

“Prime, behind you!”

Vorns of training and fighting in battle caused Optimus to react instantly. Before Ratchet could blink, Prime was up and shooting at a group of Decepticons that had jumped over the debris to reach them. Optimus shot one in the chest before ducking to avoid blaster fire. He took two steps forward and placed himself in front of Ratchet. Another Decepticon made a bold move and ran straight at them. Not wasting a second, Optimus shot him and the two others who had joined him in their mad dash toward the two Autobots.

Ratchet looked up at Optimus’ back, willing his glare to melt his plating.

“You stupid fragger! You’re wasting time, get the frag out of here right now Optimus! As CMO I am telling you that the best thing for your health is to _leave!_ ”

_Please._ He thought desperately. _Please leave Optimus._

“I will say this only once Ratchet.” Optimus stood from his crouching position and turned to look down at him. “I will _not_ leave you here to die.” His voice booked no room for argument. He walked back to beam and continued digging, using his blaster to remove more of the debris around Ratchet’s leg quicker.

Ratchet let his forehead hit the dirty ground beneath him, shoulders shaking in fear and despair. He couldn’t let Prime do this. He _couldn’t_ let him do this. Too much was at stake for the stupid fragger to meet his end here. All because he had to go and get himself trapped in a mission he had forced himself on.

“Please.” He whispered suddenly.

Optimus paused his work to glance at him with a frown.

“Please just go. If you stay they’ll overrun us. You can’t fight them all Optimus.” He spoke brokenly, refusing to lift his head from the ground. The pain in his leg was intensifying, but it was _nothing_ compared to the pain of the thought that Optimus would die here if he remained.

Without a word, Optimus continued to dig. Pausing only put one of his pedes into the hole he had created to have more leverage to try to push the metal upward again. Ratchet gritted his teeth as a wave of pain, that had nothing to do with the metal moving and jarring his broken leg, hit him full force. He felt his optics leak and anger fill him.

“DAMN IT OPTIMUS DON’T YOU DARE MAKE YOUR DEATH MY FAULT!” He screamed into the ground.

The shifting stopped. Aside from the crackling fire, the sound of explosions, the running of pedes getting closer and the shouts, there was silence. For a moment Ratchet was scared to look back.

He flinched as a servo touched his thigh, above where his leg was pinned.

“Why do you insist I leave you?” Came Optimus’ voice. He sounded both angry and pained. “Do you really think I would ever abandon someone to their death?” He sighed, saddened. “Do you think so little of me, Ratchet?”

“No!” Ratchet said at once, turning as far as he could to glare at Optimus, ignoring the pain in his side as he did so. “This is why I’m _asking_ you. _Go._ ”

“I refuse, and nothing you say will ever convince me to.”

“Why!?” Screamed Ratchet. “Why are you throwing your life away for me? You’re a Prime, Optimus. _You_ are what is keeping this army alive. _You_ are the one the Autobots follow. _You_ are our _hope_. Don’t die for me, Optimus. Don’t die from someone like me.” He fell silent again, laying his head once again on the ground in his bent position, unable to keep his optics locked with Prime’s.

“I’m just a medic damn it.” He sighed, resigned.

“You’re more than just a medic to me.” Came Optimus’ answer.

Meeting Optimus’ optics with his own wide ones, Ratchet felt his spark stop at the words. For a few seconds they stayed silent, the beam still being held by Optimus. Ratchet tried to speak to say something, but a war cry made him whip his head toward the newcomer.

A large Decepticon had crept up silently and charged at them. No, at _Prime._

Everything happened in slow motion. Ratchet yelled in despair, and tried to at least grab the mech’s pedes, to trip him, give Optimus a chance. Prime had yet to let go of the beam. He was defenseless, but the Decepticon sidestepped him. Or rather, stepped on his arm. The mech held out a knife, ready to stab the Prime in his chest plates, right where his spark was.

“OPTIMUS! NO!”

And suddenly, the mech was being forced backward, a gaping hole in his chest. He fell, lifeless, beside Ratchet, the medic stared at the corpse with wide optics, before meeting the equally shocked optics of the Prime.

“Optimus, Ratchet!” Both mechs lifted their head in the location of the voice. From the same mound Optimus had come down from stood Ironhide, one of his cannons leaving a trail of steam behind. Without wasting any time the weapons specialist slid down, making a run for them.

“Did ya find them!?” Came another familiar voice. Jazz appeared where Ironhide had stood, following him the second he saw their missing comrades.

“Frag. Come on Sunny!” Sideswipe and then Sunstreaker took Jazz’s place, both joining them in seconds.

“Slag Hatchet, you’ve gotten yourself in quite the mess.” The red front liner quipped with a small smile. Though worry was in his optics.

“Hide, Sunstreaker, help me with the beam.” Optimus ordered instantly.

“Right, Sunny take the left side.” It was a testament to how fragged the situation was with the Decepticons, or how bad Ratchet’s predicament looked like that Sunstreaker didn’t once complain about what this would do to his finish. “Jazz, Sideswipe, get him out as quickly but as gently as you can.”

“No problem boss bot.” The saboteur said, kneeling beside Ratchet and grabbing onto one of his shoulders. Sideswipe did the same, hooking one arm under his chest plates.

“Ready? One, two, three!” Together, the three mechs pushed the beam off Ratchet, but not without the mech unable to contain a scream of pain. Some circuits had gotten tangled in the metal and were now being torn from his leg.

“Primus!” Sideswipe gasped.

“Now!” Optimus ordered.

Jazz and Sideswipe quickly slid Ratchet from under the beam. Once he was free from it, the three mech let it drop with a loud crash, heaving as they tried to cool their frames from the exertion.

“Quick, we have to leave.” Ironhide said, motioning Sunstreaker to help his brother support the medic. “The Decepticons were close to surrounding the whole place before we found you.”

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both put the medic’s arms around their shoulders and helped him climb the mound. It was a slow and painful process, the medic losing strength with each step.

“Come on Ratch’, no way to quit now.” Sideswipe said encouragingly. Ratchet didn’t answer, and the twins didn’t push, but it fueled their determination to get their medic out of harms way and to First Aid.

Once up, the mechs fell into formation. Ironhide led the team with Jazz closing the rear. Beside the twins walked Optimus, optics scanning their surroundings, but never once glancing at Ratchet.

Miraculously, they managed to get to the safe zone without any problems, but barely. There was only one of the transports left of the three that had brought them to this location.

“Quickly, everybody in. Jazz, take the controls.” Ironhide covered them as they entered the transport. Jazz was already turning on the engines and preparing for take off. The twins carefully deposited Ratchet on a makeshift cot, being careful of his leg. Still, any movement hurt and he couldn't keep from voicing his pain.

“Sorry Ratch’.” Sideswipe said. “We’ll get you home and you’ll be up and chasing us with wrenches in no time. You’ll see.” He added, cheerful tone strained.

Beside him Sunstreaker had a murderous look on his face. They all knew that the twins, while appearing unconcerned about anyone but themselves, cared deeply for their comrades, specially for Ratchet, who, not being a warrior, activated all their protective protocols, and was sort of a mentor to them.

“What happened to the others? Are they all okay?” Optimus asked, facing Ironhide on the other side of the transport. Holding on as the transport started to raise into the air.

“Everyone is alive if that’s what yer asking.” He answered. “There are a few wounded but nothing that can’t be fixed. You two were the only ones missing. I sent them back and we came looking for you.”

“I thought I ordered you all to return to base.” Optimus said with a hint of rebuke in his tone.

Jazz laughed from the cockpit. “Order? What order? Don’t know about you Opt, but all we got was static over the comms. Right boys?” He called.

“Didn’t think we’d leave ya behind right Optimus?” Ironhide said smirking. “Order or no order.” He amended.

Optimus smiled at him. He was extremely relieved that they hadn’t followed his orders. Otherwise, he and Ratchet would be... he couldn't even fathom it. He went to sit with Jazz in the cockpit, trying to drown out the sounds of Ratchet screaming, and the thought of him dying.

If there was anything different about him, no one noticed. No one except Ratchet. Optimus hadn’t looked at him since they got him out from under the beam.

 

**0000**

 

Sideswipe knew something was off. Ratchet had been... quiet. This wasn’t the first time the medic had been injured. And they had seen first hand the truth behind the assumption about medics being patients. They were the absolute worst. Those times Ratchet had complained and tried to direct his own repairs. He had cursed worse than ever and gave himself a clean bill of health before discharging himself from his, apparently, own care. Optimus had lectured him for over a cycle. But now... Ratchet was eerie quiet. First Aid had gone over his injuries uninterrupted. The wound to his side had opened again when Ratchet had struggled with the Decepticon, and had needed to be welded shut again. His leg was being reconstructed by Wheeljack, and not even a joke about it possibly blowing up had made the medic twitch. There was also his arm which had been dented badly when the Decepticon stepped on it. His frame had dents and scratches, but overall he was alright. Physically.

Sideswipe sat on a stool next to the medic’s berth, elbows on his knees and chin resting on his hands. On the berth behind him sat Sunstreaker in the middle of polishing his plating, looking for all the world like he was there for anything else but to visit Ratchet.

Sideswipe couldn't let this silence go though. And Sunstreaker felt the same way.

“So.” He said, frowning at the medic. “You going to share with the class what has you all moody? You look like Sunny.” That got him a kick to his back by his brother.

“Nothing.” Ratchet said, so low, the twins barely heard him.

“Uh huh.” The red front liner said blankly. “So, wanna try again?”

Ratchet said nothing, just stared at the ceiling, look pensive and slightly lost. The twins hated it. And while they might not appear to be the smartest bots on the base, they had put two and two together. Ratchet wasn’t the only one acting strange after all.

“Does this new and boring Ratchet have something to do with a new distracted and distant Optimus?” He asked casually.

The medic’s wincing features told them that yes, it had _everything_ to do with the Prime. The twins frowned.

“What happened?” Sunstreaker asked. Or rather, demanded.

“Leave it.” Snapped the medic, finally looking at them.

“No.” Snarled Sunstreaker, having had enough. He hated this Ratchet, didn’t like anything about him. He wanted the old Ratchet back, and if Optimus had something to do with this dramatic change, the Prime was going to find a pair of fragged off twins at his door. “What did he do to you?”

“Nothing, for Primus’ sake he did nothing. He-” Ratchet cut himself off.

**_You’re more than just a medic to me._ **

The words echoed in his processor. He wanted to know what Optimus meant by that, but he couldn't well ask when the fragger hadn’t even come visit him.

“We just need to discuss something.” He said finally. Better to give the twins something than nothing, otherwise they’d keep pestering.

“But for that to happen, the mech has to be present, right?” Sideswipe said, starting to see the problem.

“You’d think.”

The twins looked at each other, determination coursing through their bond.

_~You thinking what I’m thinking?~_

_~Let's.~_

 

**0000**

 

Optimus sat in his office, staring blankly at his desk. It had been three cycles since the incident, and he still couldn’t concentrate on anything. Every mech that had been wounded was already back on duty or resting in their quarters, except for Ratchet, who was waiting for a replacement for his leg in the medbay. He went over that desperate moment when Ratchet begged him to let him die and Optimus had uttered words he never knew were true until then.

He sighed, reclining in his chair and offlining his optics, trying to find some semblance of peace.

Until his door slid open and in entered Sideswipe in a hurry with a shocked look on his faceplates.

“Prime.” He panted. “Quick.”

Optimus sat up straight, worry clutching his spark. “What is it?”

“It’s Ratch’.” Those two words froze his spark. “Something’s not right, he-” But he didn’t need to continue, Optimus was up and running out the door before Sideswipe could blink.

Sideswipe smirked.

_~Phase one complete.~_

_~Preparing for phase two.~_

 

**00000**

 

Optimus ran through the corridors, his spark beating frantically at what he would find. Had an infection set in suddenly? Had First Aid missed an injury that was now proving fatal? He ran faster, dodging mechs, and ignoring their questions. He slid to a stop in front of the medbay, not hesitating to enter. The medbay was empty, except for an occupied berth. On it, Ratchet was propped up staring at Optimus with wide optics, surprised by his sudden entrance. He seemed, perfectly fine.

The door to the medbay shut suddenly behind him, the lock engaging. Turning in disbelief, Prime tried to open it, only for it to deny him.

_Twins._  
  
He was going to kill them.

“Optimus.” The Prime sighed in resignation. It was obvious he would not be able to escape from this. He walked without looking at Ratchet up to his berth, only then allowing their optics to meet. For a second, he saw hurt and confusion in the medic’s gaze, before his usual scowl returned.

“Hello Ratchet, are you well?” Prime asked, not as confident as he liked.

“Bit late to ask that don’t you think.”

Prime nodded in acknowledgment, looking over at his missing leg which was covered with a sheet to prevent infection.

“I’m glad you didn’t suffer greatly back at the outpost.”

“Let's cut the slag Optimus. What did you mean?” Ah Ratchet, always to the point. Optimus expected nothing less. He didn’t even need to clarify. They both knew what he was talking about. It had been on both their processors.

“I’m not sure.” He answered truthfully after a moment of reflection. Ratchet gave a small nod, understanding that Optimus was not trying to stall or anything of the sort. “All I know is that I meant what I said, Ratchet.” He continued. “You’re more than just a medic. You’re my friend, my confident, my family. And nothing, _nothing_ will make me even consider turning my back on them.”

Ratchet lowered his head, feeling flustered by this admission. He had always considered himself close to Prime, even friends. But to be thought of as his confident and kin? It was humbling and warmed his spark.

“And you’re more than just a Prime to me too Optimus. Which is why I wanted you to leave. Do you understand that? I too would never leave someone behind, but I’d rather die than play a part in their demise.” Ratchet couldn't help but clearing that up. He had hated Optimus for a moment when he thought the idiot was going to die because of him. It had also scared him, a lot.

Optimus chuckled, earning a glare.

“And what, may I ask, is so funny about that?”

“Nothing, it’s just that we are at an impasse. We both feel the same thing. I would also not wish to put a cherished one in harms way, even if it meant my salvation. I think it is safe to say, we will always have this argument, although I pray to Primus we never have to.”

Ratchet sighed, but let a smile grace his faceplates. “I suppose so.”

They fell into a sort of comfortable silence. There was still one matter to discuss, although Ratchet himself did not fully understand it.

“So, was that all your words implied?” He asked tentatively.

Optimus thought about it, but his spark was silent.

“With all honesty I do not know. For now, yes. You are very dear to me Ratchet, that is a truth that will never change, as to how deep that bond manifests itself... only time will tell.”

That was an answer that Ratchet could accept, as he was in the same predicament. He loved Optimus, but his love for him was like the love between very close friends.

“Thank you Optimus.”

The mentioned mech blinked. “For what?”

“For staying behind, not giving up on me, for your words. They mean a lot.”

Optimus placed a servo on the medic’s shoulder, grip tight in an attempt to convey his feelings. “Anytime Ratchet. Any time.”

 


End file.
